tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Raving Loony Party
The Monster Raving Loony Party (often shortened to MRLP) were noted for their satire and deliberately bizarre policies but despite this, they were in government four terms in a row: from May 2006 to May 2008. However, they were dissolved in May 2009. Attempts to reintroduce the party Since the party's closure, several members have attempted to reintroduce it back to the Model House of Commons. At the end of 2011, a small group of members managed to create the once again but just a few months later, in February 2012, then-Speaker Metrobeans closed the party down due to inactivity. Rakas21 approved of this decision, saying that 'while a joke aspect can help at times it is largely better to do this in the form of the odd bill or motion than a party.' Just a month later, in March 2012, barnetlad suggested the creation of a Monster Raving Loony Party. However, many members pointed out the recent failure of such a party and this particular project did not get off the ground. barnetlad did however go on to stand as a joke candidate in several general elections, including the March 2012 General Election in which he pledged to make Wensleydale cheese a protected species and install pram lanes in shopping centres. barnetlad tried to start the party again in April but to no avail. In November 2012, The Mad Dog put forward his own proposal for a Monster Raving Loony Party. However, most members were not in favour with DayneD89 saying that it could lead to 'the same silly jokes being repeated every few terms by people who think they are clever' and Faland commenting that 'this would make the House a duller, less political, far less engaging place.' When The Mad Dog joined the Green Party later that month, TheCrackInTime locked the proposal thread. However, The Mad Dog attempted to get the party going again in February 2012. He managed to get six members, including himself, on-board with the project. Once again though, there was a mixed reaction. Saoirse:3 claimed that she was 'completely opposed to the party forming and will be campaigning for the Speaker and admin team not to give their blessing to the project.' Conversely, Thunder and Jazz believed that such a party could boost the House's attractiveness to new members.The Mad Dog withdrew his attempt to start the party and said he would stand as a joke candidate in the next general election; this never happened though. In February 2015, the Labour Party put forward a motion to create a 'Monster Raving Loony Group'. Unlike previous proposals, this group would be a cross-party collaboration and would not be given party status. The group would aim to make the House a more jovial place and produce joke bills during times of low activity. The motion was met with critical acclaim but despite this, the motion was not sent to vote and was not sent to vote. There has been debate more recently about whether it would have had an effect on the MHoC anyway as it was not in amendment form. In April 2017, fleky6910 attempted to revive the party. Some of the policies that he put forward were to declare Richard III the 1485 Hide 'n Seek Champion, to replace the Trident nuclear deterrent with the 'Tuning Fork' and to make Ed Balls Day a national holiday. Whilst the project gained interest from some members outside the MHoC, the existing members were not supportive. Rakas21 said that 'I am heavily opposed to the creation of this party. It is a waste of space and if people wish to create joke bills, they can already do so', Saracen's Fez said that 'I do not think the MRLP would bring anything to the MHoC, and in fact would probably take away from it', and Connor27 said that 'this party of jokers already exists though, it's called the TSR Conservative and Unionist Party'. However, Jacob E supported fleky6910's idea, stating that 'A TSR Monster Raving Loony Party would be a vehicle to promote drama, satire, and comedy in the MHoC'. The proposals were dropped a few weeks later. In January 2018, a completely new member to the House called feverishfresher put forward their proposal to revive the party. Some of their policies included nationalising all political parties, giving tax payers Nectar Points, and only painting yellow lines where people are allowed to park. Then-Speaker DayneD89 remarked that it would be good to see the party return to the MHoC, a changed stance from his one in November 2012. Other members, as with previous attempts, questioned the point of a joke party. It is worth noting that the response was not completely negative however, with CountBrandenburg, for example, stating that 'this would definitely brighten up the atmosphere'. Due to a lack of support however, the party never got off the ground. Electoral performance The Monster Raving Loony Party stood in 8 General Elections, with its best performance coming in the May 2007 General Election where it won 17 seats and formed a Monster Raving Loony Minority Government. This table shows how the MRLP performed in General Elections before its closure in May 2009: Leaders Acaila was the first and last Leader of the Monster Raving Loony Party. She holds the record for serving as Leader the longest: 48 months. During 12 of these, she served as Prime Minister. Deputy Leaders Nefarious was the first and last Deputy Leader of the Monster Raving Loony Party. External Links * February 2012 Party Closure * barnetlad's Proposal (1) * barnetlad's Proposal (2) * The Mad Dog's Proposal (1) * The Mad Dog's Proposal (2) * M309 - Monster Raving Loony Group Motion * fleky6910's proposal Category:MHoC Category:Defunct Parties Category:MRLP